Caricias tranquilizadoras
by Aniram-atlarreis
Summary: Tampoco es que fue la gran cosa lo que había hecho. Era tan absurdamente tonto eso que la vena de su frente estaba a punto de explotar por las 'graciosas' bromas que hacía Cyborg de eso. Ella no había hecho nada de otro mundo, sólo quería hacerlo sentir mejor... esta bien, si fue extraño.


Hola gente hermosa y amantes de los Jóvenes Titanes, escribí esta historia del Bbrae para la gente amante de la pareja igual que yo. Es que son tan monos juntos, tan diferentes e iguales, ambos tienen muchos problemas personales, sólo que cada uno elige la manera de sobre llevarlos. Y esas personalidades tan opuestas son las que le dan el toque a la pareja. (Además que amó las parejas peleonas, son mis favoritas y no puedo hacer nada contra ello :'v)

Esta historia no es necesariamente romántica, porque ellos todavía no están conscientes de sus sentimientos, pero es más que claro que los tienen.

Deseó que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí hacerlo. Sin más preámbulos, el fic más tierno que he escrito *aplausos*.

Derechos de autor: Los personaje le pertenecen a DC Comics, yo sólo los agarró porque puedo (?)

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

La empática oscura ya estaba a punto de matar a su robótico amigo sentado frente a ella con sus propias manos.

Esta era la quinta vez en la semana que la molestaba por eso. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo olvidaba y dejaba las cosas así? Tampoco es que fue la gran cosa lo que había hecho. Era tan absurdamente tonto eso que la vena de su frente estaba a punto de explotar por las 'graciosas' bromas que hacía Cyborg de eso.

 _Flashback_

El reloj marcaba con sus agujas las 9,23 de la mañana y todo, extrañamente, se encontraba tranquilo y en orden. Parecía que los villanos se tomara un descanso de sus fechorías y les dejara a los titanes tiempo libre. Todos estaban contentos por eso, excepto Robin, que, como siempre, no se podía relajar ni un momento, alerta por si algo malo ocurría.

En la sala de la torre T, sentada en el sofá de piernas cruzadas, se hallaba Raven concentrada en su lectura, encerrada en su propio mundo, y junto a ella estaba un decaído Chico Bestia fingiendo que disfrutaba de la programación que pasaba en la televisión.

La hechicera ya estaba perdiendo los nervios. Tener a un Chico Bestia deprimido afectaba más sus emociones que uno torpe e hiperactivo. Desde hace una hora —lo que llevaba sentada allí—podía percibir la aflicción que recorría al metamorfo de manera inverosímil. No entendía muy bien la razón, pero sea lo que sea la estaba llevando al límite.

De acuerdo, se cansó, averiguaría lo que le pasaba con Chico Bestia antes que estallara la torre. Se cuestionó a sí misma por qué no sólo abandonaba la sala y se iba a encerrar en su cuarto, pero su consciencia —de la dudaba mucho su existencia— le decía que no debía dejarlo allí, tan perdido y solitario. ¿Y si llamaba a Cyborg? Él seguro era de mucha más utilidad que ella, no obstante, su consciencia —la cual ya comenzaba a fastidiarla de manera significativa— la invitó a hacerlo por su cuenta.

Suspiró internamente y cerró su libro para concentrarse en el metamorfo a su lado. Bien, ella averiguaría lo que le pasaba y haría lo que estaba en sus posibilidades para ayudar a su compañero. Maldita consciencia.

—¿Qué tienes, idiota? —preguntó la siempre y cálida Raven.

El chico de color secundario levantó la cara y enfrentó los fríos ojos de su compañera.

—Como si te importara —contestó cortante, volteando su cara para no verla.

Esa no se la esperaba… ¿Chico Bestia era quién le había dicho eso o era su alborotada imaginación?... ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de sea lo que sea que lo perturbase era algo serio y se aventuró a descubrirlo. Usaría la siempre factible: 'muérete solo si no me quieres decir'.

—De acuerdo. —Se levantó del sofá con su libro en la mano— Si te quieres hacer el difícil no te lo voy a quitar, no soy nadie para obligarte a hablar. Así que esperó que te vaya bien pudriéndote en tu desolación.

Empezó a caminar a la salida de la sala pasando frente al cambia-formas, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que alguien se aferró un poco a su capa. Al voltear no se sorprendió al ver que fue Chico Bestia quien lo hizo. Por supuesto su plan funcionó.

Se veía realmente afligido y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, avergonzado de tener que hacer eso con Raven. La hija de Trigon se enterneció contra su voluntad ante la frágil apariencia del chico, pero se mantuvo callada, se sentó junto al titán dejando su libro a un lado y prestando toda su concentración en el mutante, esperando pacientemente a que estuviera listo para dialogar.

Estuvieron en silencio un largo tiempo, hasta que al fin Chico Bestia se sintió preparado para hablar.

—Hoy se cumple 9 años de la muerte de mis padres —habló en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero Raven logró escucharlo.

Se cacheteó mentalmente por ser una insensible al preguntar por eso. Era obvio que para el metamorfo era difícil hablar de eso —ya que tenía la fuerte manía de echarse la culpa aunque no fue el causante— y ella lo obligaba tan crudamente a responderle. Como siempre, no tenía ni un poco de amabilidad a pesar de ser una empática. Qué ironía.

—Lo-lo siento, Chico Bestia —dijo con la voz más pasiva que le pudo salir en ese momento. Realmente no sabía que decir en ese momento que pudiera no sonar más estúpido que ese 'lo siento', no estaba muy familiarizada con esas situaciones.

Raven, haciendo gala de la poca impulsividad que tenía —y sabiendo que se arrepentiría más tarde—, agarró a Chico Bestia de sus mejillas. Ante la mirada confusa del cambia-formas, besó gentilmente la coronilla de su cabeza, aunque más que un beso era un simple roce. Quitó sus manos del —aún confundido— chico y se sentó correctamente. Con la mirada le dio a entender al cuentachiste del grupo lo que quería que hiciera.

Él sólo hizo caso y se recostó en el sofá, dejando su cabeza en el regazo de la hechicera oscura.

La hija de Trigon no tenía ni la mera idea de por qué estaba haciendo esto, sólo se dejó acarrear por lo que decían sus emociones —igual de fastidiosas que su consciencia—. Estaba haciendo algo que se pasaba de ridículamente tonto.

Con un poco de duda puso su mano en el cabello de Chico Bestia. Él se tensó ante el repentino contacto, pero después de unos segundos se volvió a relajar.

Al ver la reacción pasiva por parte del chico comenzó a acariciar tranquilamente los cabellos que se encontraban debajo de su mano y repitió la acción una y otra vez , tratando de buscar, de alguna forma, reconfortar a Chico Bestia lo mejor que se pudiera ocurrir en ese instante. El metamorfo se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que le daba Raven.

Ella sentía lo suave y terso que eran las hebras que formaban la melena del chico, y quedó en verdad sorprendida por eso, porque juraría que Chico Bestia ni se lavaba el pelo. Raven percibía como las emociones desoladas de él abandonaban su cuerpo en proporción a lo relajado que estaba. E, internamente, quedó satisfecha de poder lograr que el metamorfo se sintiera más tranquilo con algo tan bobo e impulsivo como acariciar su cabello.

—No tienes que guardarte las cosas para ti solo, Chico Bestia. Siempre me tendrás a mi cuando lo necesites. —Agradeció llevar su capucha puesta, porque se moriría de vergüenza si Garfield llegase a ver su pronunciado sonrojo.

No supo de donde provinieron esas palabras, sólo era lo que impulsivamente dijo, pero no por eso fueran menos sinceras. Ella estaría para él, porque, de algún modo, era lo deseaba hacer, como él le hacía a ella.

—Gracias, Rae-Rae —dijo adormilado. Las caricias a su cuero cabelludo lo debilitaron, se sentía rendido por la delicada mano de Raven.

—No me llames así.

Ya paso unos cinco minutos la empática pudo sentir que la respiración de su compañero era lenta y relajada. Se había quedado dormido en su regazo. Como no quería despertarlo se limitó a seguir acariciándolo.

Mientras Raven seguía cuestionándose esos extraños pensamientos sobre Chico Bestia alguien que ella no esperaba se adentró a la sala, descubriendo la escena.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Cyborg, capturando la atención de la chica de piel gris— ¡Tú y bestita son novios!

Chico Bestia se movió, perturbado por el griterío, se posicionó más cerca de Raven y escondió su rostro en el abdomen de esta, buscando tranquilidad.

—Podrías callarte —habló, molesta y en voz baja para no molestar al chico en su regazo.

—Lo lamento —articuló con sus labios, sin hacer sonido alguno.

Se acercó más a ellos, con una sonrisa burlona pegada al rostro. Esto no le gustó nada a la hechicera.

—Se nota que cuidas muy bien a bestita —dijo burlón. Él presentía que entre esos dos había más que una simple amistad, pero encontrarlos en plena escena de dudosa circunstancia era genial. Además, eliminaba toda duda que tuviera con respecto a la pareja.

—No es lo que…

—No necesitas darme explicaciones —interrumpió—. Yo sólo quiero una foto.

En eso Cyborg sacó una cámara de un lugar que Raven no pudo detectar, tomó la foto de la 'pareja' y salió corriendo de la sala riendo a todo pulmón. Ya tenía las codiciadas pruebas.

La hija de Trigon se dispuso a ir por el mayor de los titanes para darle una buena paliza, pero miró abajo y recordó al dormido Chico Bestia, quien estaba realmente acomodado en sus piernas. Resignada, se acomodó mejor y volvió a su labor de acariciar el cabello del chico de color secundario.

 _Fin del Flashback_

—Mejor vete al diablo, Cyborg —dijo irritada la mitad demonio.

—¿Quieres que vaya con tu padre y le diga que ya tienes novio? —se mofó mientras que con un dedo picaba la mejilla de Raven, sólo para fastidiarla más.

La hechicera gruñó y se fue, dejando a un Cyborg muriendo de la risa.

Ya entrando en su cuarto percibió la presencia de un intruso. Abrió la puerta y vio a su cama, donde Chico Bestia la esperaba con una sonrisa.

—No debes entrar a mi cuarto sin mi consentimiento —le recordó con su voz neutral. Ya no se enojaba por las repentinas apariciones del titán verde en su cuarto, lo hacía con tanta frecuencia que ya le daba igual. Además de que Robin la regañó por romper la ventana cada vez que lanzaba a Chico Bestia al mar y le prohibió repetirlo.

—Quiero disculparme por haberte hecho el blanco de las burlas de Cyborg —dijo montando sus piernas en la cama de la dueña de la habitación.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió con una ceja alzada. ¿Ahora se volvió loco o qué?

—Hace unos días me ayudaste a sentir mejor. —Le dio una sonrisa alegre, de esas tan características que él siempre tenía para Raven, y removían algo en el interior de ella.— Ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor. —Palmeó sus muslos con las manos, dándole a Raven una clara señal de lo que quería.

La empática dudó por varios segundos, esto quizás no era una buena idea, sin embargo, sus emociones lograron convencerla y al final hizo caso. Acomodó su cuerpo en la cama, dejando su cabeza en el regazo de Chico Bestia y mirando hacía los pies de esté.

El metaformo comenzó a acariciar el pelo a Raven de la misma manera que le hizo ella a él. Disfrutando al mismo tiempo de la cercanía que tenía con la hechicera, como casi nunca ella lo dejaba.

La gótica se tranquilizó y cerró los ojos. Soltó un suspiro que sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Garfield.

Raven pudo entender porque a Chico Bestia se le fue tan fácil dormirse en aquella posición. El calor, la cercanía y el cariño que se experimentaban con ese simple toque era demasiado reconfortante como para no caer. Recordó que Cyborg no ya podría tomarle una foto, y eso era bastante consolador.

Y con ese último pensamiento se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto en la sala de seguridad…

—Sabía que esos androides del tamaño de una pulga me servían algún día dijo para el mismo, observando a la 'pareja' en el cuarto de Raven—¡Me pagaran dinero por esto! —cantó victorioso Cyborg.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic publicado del Bbrae. Y sería maravilloso que me apoyaran con un review para saber que les gustó y seguir escribiendo de esta tierna parejita, que me encanta un montón.

Hasta aquí la nota, soy aniram y les deseo… buenas noches (también me encanta Dross :v)


End file.
